The invention is based on an apparatus for damping courses of motion as set forth hereinafter. Such an apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,302.
In this known model, an intervention into the positive volumetric displacement of the damping cylinder is made by open-loop control, thus making this apparatus a so-called active or semi-active damping system. However, this kind of model does not work specifically in the natural frequency range of the wheel.